Special Session
by KiraKiraSuru
Summary: Aoba tries his hands at strip dancing and is surprisingly good he's plenty east to get along with until they hire a new DJ that flats out refuses to play his music.


It's been 2 months since Aoba joined MC dance club. He had arrived just in time to save it from foreclosure his look alone brought him tons of attention and clients, though he wasn't all that well on the pole itself at first he quickly worked his way up. His looks and skills made him become quick friends with everyone, well almost everyone about a week after he was hired the owner brought in a new DJ. He was younger than Aoba which made the blue hair male question the owners decision, but was assured when the owner stated he would only be tending to the lights, and music for the club. When he tried to introduce himself he barely got anything other than an arrogant stare with a bratty attitude. It definitely made talking with the new DJ a challenge, his answers were short and usually one worded, after working with him for awhile Aoba realized that when he would say things like "not really" or " basically" it meant he was in a bad mood, and whenever he was in a bad mood he would change the music Aoba picked for his opening song.

" 20 minutes til we open." spoke the owner making final rounds before the doors open. Aoba made his way to the booth where the DJ was setting up his laptop checking the lights and sounds." Neh, Noiz I have my opening right here." Aoba said holding up a small flash drive." The blonde male reached over grabbing the hard drive hooking it up to his laptop. The beat started up with loud guitar solo followed with a techno mash-up take over. Noiz didn't show any other emotion than a blank stare, it was hard to tell what he thought of the music. "What do you think?" Aoba asked leaning over Noiz's shoulder. " Is it any good, I thought it would be a good beat for my opening really get the crowd riled up." he said rather proud of the selection. Noiz added the song to his list but didn't say anything. " Noiz?" Aoba asked waiting for his approval. "Not really." Noiz uttered getting back to work, testing the lights.

Aoba sighed hanging his head." Meaning you won't be using it for my dance will you?" he said sounding dejected." Are the songs I pick out for you no good?" He asked glaring slightly at Aoba. The blue haired male shook his head, the music Noiz would substitute for him was impressive the crowds would roar and toss money like nothing, but he wanted to think that the music he picked would draw an even bigger crowd." N-No...they're not." he said with a frown., " Then don't worry about it." He said not looking up at Aoba." So... do I need to change my routine?", " No." Noiz said his tone clearly obviously wanting to be left alone. "Whatever you had plan tonight will be fine." Aoba nodded his head, deciding it was time to leave Noiz to his work. As he left the booth Noiz eyes followed Aoba going behind the curtains to the stage.

Soon it was time for the club to open and Noiz started up the music, a loud bass trembling trance was being played, the new inexperienced dancers were each assigned to one of the 4 poles and run ways that took up the club, waiters and bartenders alike strolled the club passing out their clients drinks. It was time for Aoba's dance, Noiz turned down the music as he played an automatic voice announcing him to the stage. The curtain parted and Aoba walked out dressed in black leather outfit, the top was a midriff cut the left side was one solid piece, long sleeve, the right was a tank top style, shredded with parts of the material cut out but it was overall skin tight. A black choker and black fingerless gloves, his shorts were short barely reaching his mid thigh, tight and sleek it was carefully fitted from keeping his bulge under control. It was topped of with a pair of knee high boots with 2 inch heels, why he thought heels would be a good idea he didn't know but they complimented as well as completed the outfit.

The music Noiz selected started up a heavy metal bass with a hint of techno, a riveting and catchy beat. Aoba got to work taking quick stroll around the pole straddling it afterwards grinding against the pole, no doubt all eyes were on him as ones, fives, and tens flew to the stage, best part is he hadn't even started his routine. He wrapped his leg around the pole giving a playful twirl smiling at his clients getting a better feel of the pole. Noiz watched from the booth. Aoba started into his routine there were moves no one had witness but were common in the world of pole dancing . The transition up the pole was his favorite move and the crowd was impressed by his upper strength holding his body off the ground legs open and over his head, but the moves that really brought in the money was spinning straddle where he would pull himself off the ground hands firmly grasping the pole arms extended legs spread, the pole rubbing against the leather as he would pump the pole and spin.

As his routine went on he kept glancing up at Noiz he felt annoyed that his choice brought him such a wealthy crowd, but also couldn't shake the feeling of a particular set of eyes watching him ."DJ strikes again." he thought to himself but he didn't understand why he would stare at him so intently when he danced but barely said anything to him when discussing his music . He finished his routine off with a bum slide to standing, sliding up the pole leg again spread standing in front of the pole, The crowd roar in excitement tossing their money like confetti. Aoba graciously picked up what he could before heading back to the changing room, what he couldn't get then was picked up by a staff member to give to him later, he sat in a chair thinking about Noiz staring at him, the only time he did pay attention to him. " Maybe I can talk to him while I dance." the spoke quietly to himself, before walking out to speak with the manager.

When the club started to close the owner called Noiz to the side, telling him that Aoba wanted to talk him to discuss his next song. Noiz obliged surprisingly enough and when everyone left it was just him and Aoba. He sat at the end of the cat walk his laptop open waiting for Aoba. He looked around when music started on it's own the light went out minus one spotlight on the pole. Aoba walked out haven't yet changed out of his costume from his earlier performance. He grabbed the pole riding and straddling it all the while staring at Noiz." What are you doing?" Noiz asked rather diverted from his act. " I wanted you to see my routine with the music I picked out." he said as he started up his routine again " I also wanted to talk to you". Noiz stared but his fingers were still working his laptop. He frowned and dropped to the floor, crawling over to Noiz closing his laptop. Noiz fingers moved away setting them on top of the laptop, Aoba rolled over onto his back starring up at Noiz." Why do you watch me dance so easily when you barely say anything to me." he asked curiously.

Noiz averted his gaze as Aoba rolled back over, he carefully moved the laptop to the side sitting on his knees, his body swaying and gyrating teasingly." Is my routine bad or something?" he asked concerned thinking that was the case." Not really." he said nonchalantly but his eyes still didn't go back to Aoba. He glared at Noiz stopping his dance but the music was still playing." That means it is." He said sounding upset. He moved his head into Noiz's view glaring at him." Tell me what you really think, I'm getting tired of you not looking at me once when we're talking about work, but the second I'm on stage doing my work you stare like you're trying to burn my clothes." he spouted impatiently. Noiz returned Aoba's glare with his own. it was intense causing the dancer to pull back from him. He stood up and climbed up on the stage, grabbing Aoba's by the wrist leading him to the pole.

He gasped when Noiz pulled him to the pole, he turned him around and pushed him to the metal beam, resting in the middle of his back. "Move." Noiz demanded staring at him intensely. Aoba's body shook a bit but did as Noiz asked and slowly started to grind and rub against the pole, though he was afraid to take his eyes off of Noiz." Turn around." He ordered as if reading Aoba's mind knowing he didn't want to break eye contact. " Why?' Aoba said with out missing a beat."Just do it." Noiz snapped but had no hint of anger. He hesitantly turned around staring at the pole, his cheeks tinted pink feeling Noiz's gaze on him from behind, it was a weirder feeling when it's just him there. " Like this?" he mutter softly. "Move." Noiz ordered. Aoba scowled glancing back at Noiz he jumped abit when he realize how close he had gotten to him. " You need to be closer to the pole." the blonde said moving his hands around Aoba grasping the pole, his body pressing against Aoba's forcing him against the pole.

"Oi, Noiz!" Aoba said raising his voice." What are you doing.", "...Move." Noiz said staring at the back of Aoba's head. Aoba gripped the pole with a bigger scowl being bossed around by some bratty DJ." I can't move with you right up on me." he said still looking at Noiz. Noiz stared back at Aoba pressing him closer to the pole. Aoba shuddered when he felt the coldness of pole against his chest. It never bother him during the show, but that was mainly due to the other dancers using the pole before hand. " Move." Noiz ordered him once again. He clicked his tongue annoyingly and started to move, he was unbearingly close to the pole the steel bar was rubbing his lower area, it probably wouldn't had been as bad, but Noiz was pressing against him so he was grinding both him and the pole. " N-Noiz. this..." he said unsurely becoming embarrassed." extend you arms and stick your hips out more." he said his hands grabbing Aoba's waist pulling him out a few steps back.

Aoba blushed but followed Noiz's lead he extended his arms and stuck his waist out more his leg naturally spread." Don't spread them too much." Noiz said putting his hands on Aoba's thighs sqeezing and rubbing them lightly. It was at this point Aoba felt Noiz's body leaning against him. His cheeks flared when his head rested on his shoulder his hot breathe hitting his neck. " N-Noiz." he said caught of guard by his action. Noiz pressed against Aoba once more, his breathing became ragged a bit when his hands moved to his inner thighs rubbing dangerously close to his member that had already started to stiffen. " What are you doing Noiz?" he asked with angry flared cheeks trying to attempt a glare at him. Noiz didn't respond he just kept rubbing Aoba's thighs. His body started to tremble and heat up his hands clenching the pole tightly. "N-Noiz...let me go." he said with partially shallow breath.

" Why?" He asked moving his hands over his member. Aoba let a soft moan out leaning into the pole as Noiz rubbed him. His other hand trailed up his stomach, sliding two if his finger through the tatter side of his leather outfit pinching his nipple between his fingers. He moaned softly his body covering in chills." Nhg...Noiz...". Aoba said raspily. " Hm?" he replied simply his hands still moving. His member stiffened more, now fully erect, the bulge visible through his leather shorts." You're hard." Noiz said calmly. " Only because you keep rubbing me." Aoba rebuttal rather irritated. " It's a completely normal reaction when that part of the body is attended too.", " Is it?" Noiz asked. He slid his hand through the leg of Aoba's short grasping his bare member playing with it , the appendage was contained and cramped inside the tight leather. Aoba groaned lowering his head. It hurt that his member was confined but felt good by the jolts his body sent when Noiz's fingers and hand played and teased. " Ngh...ah...ha..."

Noiz started to lick and tongue Aoba's ear, the males body winced as he did letting light stifled moans out, the ball of his tongue rings acted like miniature massager running Aoba's ear lobe through them." Noiz..." the male stifled his voice again." is your hair still sensitive?" he asked biting the endsof his blue hair lightly. He flinched and cried out almost climaxing right then." A-AH..N-...No- uuugh." He cringed as he in fact climaxed, his cum seeping down his leg covering Noiz's hand. He panted tiredly but he felt good. " Keep your hands on the pole." Noiz said pulling Aoba's shorts down. " Wha?!" he exclaimed feeling the cold breeze hitting his bare ass. Noiz placed his hands on Aoba's rear spreading his cheeks. He rubbed and massaged the tone muscles. Aoba blushed and his hips swayed trying to shake his hands off." If you want me to stop smack my hands away." Noiz said looking up at Aoba.

Aoba's eyes widen when it dawned on him Noiz was right he hadn't put anything on his hands or around his wrist keeping his grip on the pole, But he seemed conflicted, he clenched his teeth and gripped the bar as if his hands were stuck ."J-just do it..." Aoba muttered embarrassed by what he just said. Noiz obliged taking his index and middle to his mouth licking them til they dripped in his saliva. He started off easing his index finger first into his ass rubbing his warm walls gently." Fuuu...ah..." Aoba moaned his legs trembling want to close and buckle underneath them." Loosen up." Noiz said. Easier said than done, Aoba thought, his hips swayed again wanting the finger out of him." I-it feels weird, take it out." he said pleading with his eyes as he looked back at Noiz."Not yet." he replied adding his middle finger, as tight as Aoba was he needed to be loosen for what he wanted to do next. He twirled and twiddled his fingers inside sending an odd sensation through Aoba's body, he was hard again and already dripping at the tip.

" Just a little more." Noiz reassured him spreading his fingers inside Aoba. He nodded but his hips were still swaying, he felt good, the fingers felt good they just wasn't hitting that one place he felt needed to be hit." Okay." Noiz said retracting his finger. He stood to his feet undoing his belt and unzipping his pants, he was surprisingly which he wasn't able to tell not being able to feel anything. His cock was pierced in several different piercings one at the tip 3 going the shaft and two more at the base. His hand parted Aoba's cheeks and began entering him. " uuuuuuugh...gah...ha." Aoba panted the first thing he feels is the top piercing. His body clenched more constricting Noiz's member as the piercing roll and pressed against his walls." N-no more...ha...take it out." Aoba begged feeling the tip reaching deeper inside him." It's in." Noiz replied. Aoba squirmed abit as Noiz waited for him to get use to it, no doubt this was his first time experiencing such a thing and with a guy with piecing no doubt. " ha...ngh..."

The tightness did prove to be useful enough he was amazingly tight that the piercing and his own shaft felt tightly gripped. Noiz let out a content groan and started to move thrusting inside of him. Aoba's body started to rock in sync with Noiz he kept a tight grip on the pole but lowered himself down more pushing against Noiz more sub consciously." Gya...hah...N-noiz..." he moaned body heated in pleasure. Noiz leaned against about as he kept his steady pace his left trailed down grasping Aoba's hard erection pumping him in time with his thrust, his right hand came up forcing his head to turn to look at Noiz. His cheeks were beet red and his eyes were water down in sheer bliss and ecstasy his mouth was lightly agape leaned in closer hitting Aoba deeper as he took his lips, not sparing any time inserting his tongue, and every time his tongue swiveled and dance with Aoba's there was a small "chik" sound. A a tongue ring. Aoba managed to deduce, the small round ball touching the roof of his mouth entwining with his tongue the slippery wet little ball amused him.

He caught the ring with his teeth suckling the round object using it as a mean to keep his moans under control that managed to find away through his nose. Noiz's tongue wriggle and tugged the ring being caught, but got it free nipping down on Aoba's bottom lip. Aoba quickly stuck his tongue licking Noiz's top lip then biting down on one of his studded labret piercing pulling a little rougher. He had no clue what he was doing but hoped it would bring him more pleasure. Noiz picked up his pace gripping Aoba's member tighter." hmh...nyg...ha...t-t-.. ha...aaaah." Aoba cried out Noiz having driven deep enough to a certain spot the sent a jolt of lightning through his body. Aoba forced a lip-lock with Noiz it was messy but passionate his body was increasing in heat as that spot was hit over and over. He wanted to change positions and wrap his arms around Noiz but knew if he let go of the pole he would fall to the ground. "Y-your hips... move them more." Noiz said under his own panted breath. " urk...ha..." Aoba nodded and started moving his hips more it kept that sweet spot in range as his moans became louder.

He could feel a second climax coming feeling both his and Noiz's cock pulse in time heating up more and more pass the heat he was already feeling, glistening in sweat, the sound of wet skin hitting one another sound serene to him he had forgotten all about the music but that had been forgotten when Noiz started working on him. He is sure to keep their lips connected letting out his moans." mn-...ha...oh.." definitely loud enough to drown out the more softer content moans Noiz was making but Aoba could tell when he moaned when he felt the hot air of his breath hit his lips." umf...N-Noi-z...I'...ha...aaaaaaaah." His let out his loudest moan as he cam, his seed flowing out from the tip covering some of his stomach from the angle Noiz was holding him, the rest puddled into the floor of the stage. At the same time he felt something warm flow inside him, it turned cold when he felt it seep out between the tight gap his ass and Noiz's member created.

They both felt limp Noiz reaching his cum cover hand out gripping the pole holding him up waiting a bit before pulling himself out from Aoba who let out a small gasp of relief before filling Noiz's climax stream out of him. Noiz hand reached up prying one of Aoba's hand off the pole, holding it delicately. He helped Aoba keep to his feet kissing Aoba on the lips. He collapsed right there in Noiz's arm exhausted from his ordeal. He didn't seem mad or anything in fact he appeared to be sleeping peaceful. Noiz carefully adjusted himself zipping his pants back up before he scooped Aoba up in his arms his member still expose as he took him over to a couch meant for VIP customers. He layed him down gently covering him up with a table cloth being the only thing in the club that could be used as a make shift blanket before buckling hie belt. He turned looking at the stage he could see the remnants of both his and Aoba's seed trickling down the pole and the small puddle on before. He sighed abit tiredly before cleaning the mess up.

It was around the late evening before Aoba woke up, he felt rejuvenated and refreshed but sticky he couldn't believe he slept like a long in the condition he went to bed in. When he noticed he was covered in drive cum and last nights outfit he ran to the back, luckily there was a changing room with shower for when they had special event's involving paint or whatever the manager was feeling like. When he finished his shower he went ahead and changed into his outfit of the night. Another leather attire this time Blue leather cross straps exposing both his nipples but concealed his back and with blue leather chaps over skin tight black leather underpants both the straps and pants covered in silver metal studs. The He looked up into the booth seeing Noiz already at work, he walked up to him standing behind him patiently." What is it?" Noiz keeping his eyes on his work." A-about my song for tonight-." Don't worry about it." Noiz said cutting Aoba off. Aoba looked down he seemed hurt with the sudden cold act but he didn't seem to find it fair." A-about last night- ", "Was it to talk about your music?" Noiz asked again cutting Aoba off.

Aoba didn't reply but nodded his head. He wasn't sure how last night turned out the way it did but he was kind of happy." I told you not to worry about it." he said sounding annoyed. Aoba frowned and lowered his head." o-ok." he mumbled turning around. As he lifted his foot ready to take his first step Noiz's hand reached out grabbing his wrist and pulling him close for a kiss. Aoba's cheeks turned red, thankful no one else was around. He felt his tongue enter his mouth swirling with his like it did last night before pulling away. He then went back to work leaving Aoba baffled but mildly happy as he left. The night started off like every other night the crowd was even larger wanting to see Aoba dance. When it was his turned he walked out onto the stage giving a quick glance at Noiz. He turned on the music and it started with loud guitar opening with a techno take over, the very same song Aoba played for him the first and then what was played repeatedly during his intercourse with Aoba. His body instantly became heated and he felt meek his cheeks turned red recalling everything Noiz did to him, and for some reason it made his performance that much more intense as he let moans and gasp slip from his mouth as he grinded and pumped the pole. From the booth Noiz watched Aoba with a smirk." Guess he was right, that song got the crowd even more riled up."

^_^ My first dmmd fanfic~


End file.
